


War Paint

by orphan_account



Category: The Marine 3: Homefront, The Marine Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's then when Harkin realizes, as Jake walks away from the burning wreckage, that he wears blood like he wears war paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine. I can't believe this is the only fic of them.

Harkin's known the Marine Corps changed his friend. Sometimes, he doesn't even recognize him. 

Starts with little things. Flinching when someone puts a hand on his shoulder without Jake realizing they aren't behind him.

The first time Jake ~~almost killed~~  knocked someone out during leave, Hark cuffed him and his entire body tensed.

The way he handles a gun. The dark circles that form under his eyes during leave. (Amanda knows he's not sleeping since she doesn't too.)

When Lilly's kidnapped by Pope, the inner Marine comes out in full force and it takes a gun pointed at him to bring him out of it. (Hark is almost afraid to, afraid of Jake, of what he would do.) He feels Jake tense again when he slaps another set of cuffs on him. He makes up for it by letting him go, wanting to get Lilly out safe. He knows how much family means to him.

(He watches play back from the security cameras on Pope's ferry. He vomits. Twice.)

The look in the other man's eyes as he shoots Pope in the chest shakes him to his core. He's only seen that look in murders he's locked up. He's calm, collected, with underlying hints of rage and relief as he spots Lilly out of harms way. Slowly, he lowers the gun, but doesn't drop it. Keeps it safely by his side as if he's waiting for another attack.

He's almost certain he's not going to see Jake again when he climbs into the fake squad car (with an active bomb) and drives it towards the Cedar mill.

He sees the explosion as they drive towards the mill. His stomach's in knots. Damnit, Jake.

It's then when Harkin realizes, as Jake walks away from the burning wreckage, that he wears blood like he wears war paint.

Despite protests, Jake skips his hospital visit. "Medical care was part of my field training, Hark. It's just a scratch," He says. Just a scratch. What qualifies as a major wound to him?

They drop Lilly, Darren and Amanda off at the hospital before he takes him home. It's a silent car ride. What do you say to your friend you just witnessed kill a man? Very easily, he might add. Jake's not speaking either so maybe it's a good thing.

He accompanies him inside and the first thing he does it get himself a beer. It's gone in one go. Hark watches in awe as Jake pulls away the can, crushing it in his fist and tossing it into the bin. Hark opens his mouth then closes it.

"Something the matter, Hark?" He asks.

It takes him a moment before, "Is something the matter? Is that all you're going to ask?"

"Well, is there?"

"You could have died. You  _should_  have died."

"It's what I do, Hark."

Hark scoffs. "And Pope? You killed him."

Jake shakes his head, refuses to meet his eyes. "I did. He pointed a gun at my sister, at me, at you."

"I know that! That's not the point." Look at me, he thinks. "Was it easy?"

Jake looks at him, through him and his core is shaken one more time. "Yes."

"Okay." 

It's silent after that and Jake's going for another beer. Hark shakes his head, grabbing his arm. Jake pivots, locking a hand on his wrist and tossing him against the fridge. Crowding him. Hark catches his eyes before grabbing the back of his neck and slamming their lips together. Jake growls, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing a hand on the door to steady them. It's animalistic, the way they devour each other's mouths. All teeth and tongue.

He should not be doing this. It's Jake. It's his best friend. It's his  _girlfriend's brother._

Jake breaks away, going for his neck next, nibbling and sucking. He wants to say no marks, for the love of god don't leave any marks, but he can't find the words. Instead he's ripping open their pants, pushing them out of the way. He needs to feel him. 

"Jake," he chokes out before Jake's licking into his mouth again.

Jake removes his arm from his waist, pressing him against the door, grinding into him. Hips against hips. He's so close. He doesn't dare to look down because if he does, he will lose it. He wants it to last.

"Jake." Its a moan before he's grinding down harder. "Jake. JakeJakeJake."

Jake comes first, ridged before he brings Hark with him. They pant together before Jake backs up. Hark takes him in; pants undone, come splattered against his torn shirt (probably both of theirs). Jake just stares at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Come here," He says, bringing him into his arms.

He doesn't know where it goes from here, but right now, he's just glad they're okay. That Jake's okay.


End file.
